


A thousand reason list about what makes me love you

by antagonisticSerpens



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/F, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Idk if I'm going to add another chapter, Kissing, POV Feferi, Romantic Tension, They're older now, cuties in love, feferi keeps journals about aradia, idk how old just imagine how old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antagonisticSerpens/pseuds/antagonisticSerpens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sits in front of you, smiling happily as she tells you about her day. You can't help but stare at her and go over every single detail about her that makes you so flushed for her. You want to coddle her, kiss her maybe....and other stuff....<br/>To bad you can't just pull her forwards and join your lips.</p>
<p>Or can you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand reason list about what makes me love you

**Author's Note:**

> I keep messing up with this fic. When writing it I accidentally hit "post without preview" even though I wasn't done with it. Sorry for the inconvenience if you saw it before. Then I tried to post it when it was done but it hasn't upload yet even through it's been more than 10 minutes. So I'll try again this one time.

It was a bad decision to go over to Aradia's place, you can't stop staring at her and you'll feel like she'll notice at any second now and you'll be forced to tell her your true feelings. But she hasn't noticed, and it kinda making you angry, you want to tell her your true feelings about her. How you... But you can't. Not now at least, the timing has to perfect. Because you're scared. You're scared of what she'll say back to you, you're scared of rejection. So you watch her movements as she sits in between you're legs as she tells you about her most recent adventure, how Sollux is going, all that stuff. Your gaze hovers across her entire body and ends on her maroon painted lips. Subconsciously you lick your own lips at the site of the miraculous lips. Everyone always talks about how female highbloods are more attractive than female lowbloods but Aradia can prove them all wrong.  
How can ones lips be so plush and so, so... Kissable? How can she make the old clothes she's been wearing for years work still and make it look fashionable? How can her hair always been a mess but always be softer than yours? How can she be so perfect? Fuck. She's so perfect. Fuck again, you haven't been listening.  
And you're pretty sure your face is fuchsia.  
Going back to reality you tune into Aradia's story of discovering a cave of writing written in red ink, or blood, and how the writing talks of a troll called "The Sufferer". You have no idea of who that is but the writing kept talking about him with other quoting, which Aradia assumes was said from "The Sufferer". But the mystery that holds her is who wrote the scriptures of the cave wall. She makes a face, a face that you can only describe as "Challenged accepted". The adorableness of the face sends you back flying into Aradialand and how everything about her makes you love her. You could write a thousand reasons of why you're so overly flushed for the maroon blood. If you haven't already, that is. Back home there's a journal dedicated to nothing other than how much you adore her, you've started writing in it when you became cognizant of the fact that you're so red for her a few sweeps back. The journal is completely full of writing now and since you're thinking of it you make note to pick up a new journal on the way back home. You've got even more now than ever looking down at her chubby face giggling away as she tells her tales while dramatically waves her arms around. 

You love her.

Oh, you love her so much. You love her luscious painted lips. You love the shape of her hooked nose. You love the way her horns curve the way they do. You love long messy-curly hair, how she's smaller than you. You love how when she smiles it makes her like chipmunk. You love how she's obsessed with death. You love her fat despite what others say. You love how she adores Archeology. You love the way her body is shaped. You love how just thinking about her can make you smile or blush madly.  
You want to be hers, to hold her, cuddle with her and take in her scent. You want to kiss her slowly, softly, quickly, hastily, needing. You want to touch her all over and make her body radiate heat from your touches. You want to touch her in places that would make her moan your name lovingly. You want to passionately make love to her and make her come.  
You want not to care about waiting for the right time.

And you don't anymore.

Your left hand places itself on her right shoulder stopping Aradia mid-sentence to look down at it with a flummoxed gaze. Mindlessly you skim your hand upwards to her cheek making her look into your eyes. Her eyes are what made you fall horns over heels for her, and instinctively you move forward and lock lips with her. The plushness of her lips are far better than you expected it to be. You run your fingers through her hick curly locks to realize it was softer than Sollux, her morail, described it as. But the gates to Aradialand fall when you feel her hand on you your right arm, and you've never moved quickly away from anyone as you did in those few seconds of realizing of what you've just done. Stupid. Stupid Feferi! Why did you do that?

"OMG! Aradia, I am so sorry for that! I-I wasn't thinking! And- and!"

"It's about time."

"Wait...What?"

"It's about time you've grew a pair of tits and kissed me."

You were stunned of the words that were coming out of her pretty mouth. She knew? How? Well, then again, you made it pretty obvious, like how you're face is always flushed fuchsia. Then again Sollux could've told her as you did tell him as to why you were breaking it off with him because you began to wax red for his moirail. 

"This is so embarrassing... Aradia I, I'm sorry. I was just so nervous of what you were going to say. But how did you know?" You shyly said to her whilst not making eye contact.

"It was pretty obvious, but I didn't realize the blushing and acts of gushing over me until a few sweeps ago. I figured it out after you broke off your Matespritship with Sollux and began to hang out with me more."

"Oh..." Okay so the blushing was a part of the equation of it. "So Sollux didn't just tell you?"

Aradia chuckled "No. But he confirmed it after I went to him to talk about possible flushed feelings towards me. I'm surprised he was chill about you breaking up so you could run after his morail."

"Yeah... He was pretty chill. Heh..." This is getting awkward fast, better get to the point.  
"Uh. Ar?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm flushed for you."

Aradia was silent for a second before she moved forward and placed a quick kiss on Feferi's lips and wrapping her wondrous arms Feferi.

"Flushed for you too."


End file.
